Romania strica planuri
by ElleNeagu
Summary: Romania vrea sa ii readuca gandirea logica Prusiei.
1. Operatiunea Oul

Era o zi putin innorata. Romania statea pe o banca in parc in timp ce admira frumosii trandafiri deabea infloriti. In aer se simtea minunatul lor parfum. Din cand in cand cate o briza usoara imprastia mireasca imbietoare.  
Romania se uita in spatele lui. Ii s-a parut ca cineva l-a strigat. Ba nu... Cineva chiar l-a strigat cineva. Era Prussia.  
-Hey! Ce faci?  
-Mmm... ?  
-Pai am venit sa iti cer niste sfaturi...Doar daca vrei..

-Ce sfaturii?  
Romania devenea suspicios... Ce sfaturi ar putea Prussia sa ceara..  
-Pai...Tu o cunosti pe Ungaria de mic da?  
-Da..Si tu o cunosti tot de pe atunci.  
-Da dar voi sunteti vecini si o cunosti mai bine..  
-Aha..Deci ce vrei?  
-Pai..As vrea sa imi dai niste sfaturii sa...o impresionez cumva..Sa o fac sa ma placa...  
-Ce naiba ai zis tu acolo?  
-Ce ai auzit...  
-Esti nebun? Ti-a luat cineva mintile?! Ungaria e dusmanul tau de moarte! Ungaria e dusmanul nostru de moarte!  
-Stiu dar...  
-Dar ce? Cine ti-a schimbat mai mintile in halul asta?  
-Nimeni..  
-Pai atunci?  
-Of.. Macar ce ar trebui sa fac? Ca sa ma placa...?  
-Pai sa sti sa canti la pian, sa te pierzi peste tot, sa fi arogant, sa ai o suvita de par ridicata in sus si sa te cheme Austria.  
-Hai ma fi serios...  
-Sunt foarte serios. Fata aia nu vede pe nimeni decat pe Austria!  
-Sa inteleg ca nu ma ajuti?  
-Ba te ajut...Te pot invata sa canti la pian!  
-Mai! Te rooog! Fi un pic serios.  
-Bine...Hai sa fim seriosi ca nu avem altceva mai bun de facut...  
-Deci cum incep?  
-Pai ...Nu sttiu. Dai si tu un cadou ceva si o poezie facuta de tine chestii din astea. Dupaia invit-o si tu in oras sau ceva...Fi si tu mai politicos...Nu te ai bate cu ea.  
-Atat?  
-Atat imi vine in minte pe moment...Daca imi mai vine ceva in cap am sa te sun.  
-Ok...Multumesc..Paa!  
-Pa.  
Romania se gandi: 'Nu pot sa il las sa se cupleze cu Ungaria... Ar fi ciudat...Am sa il sabotez eu cumva pentru binele lui. Ungaria o sa il omoare incetul cu incetul. Dar nu pot sa il sabotez singur. Am nevoie de niste ajutor...Cineva care sa fie destul de malefic...'  
Fara sa mai stea pe ganduri Romania isi scoate telefonul si formeaza un nr.  
-Alo?  
-Ce s-a intamplat? Repede ca sunt ocupat!  
-Pai Prusia vrea sa se cupleze cu Ungaria. Cred ca cineva i-a furat si simplu nu gandeste! I-am spus ca o sa il ajut si chiar o sa fac asta. Dar in acelasi timp o sa il si sabotez. Dar nu pot singur...Ma ajuti?  
-De ce as ajuta un mancator de cartofi obsedat?  
-Dar nu il ajuti pe el... Ma ajuti pe mine!  
-Hmm...Bine... Dar doar fiindca nu am ocupatie si ma plictisesc.  
-Ai zis ca esti ocupat.  
-Am glumit...  
-Bine si cum incepem?  
-Intreaba-l ce va face. Dupaia ma suni pe mine si vedem dupaia.  
-Ok.  
-Bine.  
Romania inchide. Se gandeste ca daca il suna acum pe Prusia e posibil sa primeasca un raspuns de genul"Inca nu m-am decis" asa ca va astepta pana diseara sa il timp o sa se duca acasa sa faca un dus.

Ceva ore mai tarziu.  
Romania iese din baie. Se schimba cu hainele lui si se duce la telefon. Formeaza nr. lui Prusia.  
-Hey!  
-Hey!  
-Te-ai decis ce o sa ii dai Ungariei?  
-Da...Ma gandeam sa ii dau un trandafir...cu un bilet.  
-Si ce sa scrie pe bilet?  
-Pai sa scrie asta : "Miroase exact ca tine"  
-Aha. Si cand il dai?  
-Maine. Am sa il las intr-un mic cosulet in fata usii.  
pa.  
-Pa.  
Romania inchide si formeaza celalalt numar.  
-Alo. Am aflat ce vrea sa ii dea Prusia Ungariei.  
-Ce?  
-Pai o sa ii dea un trandafir intr-un cosulet si un bilet "Miroase exact ca tine".  
-Perefect. Il spionezi pe Prusia si dupa ce lasa cosul schimbi trandafirul cu un ou clocit.  
-Ok. Am inteles. Pa.  
-Pa...  
Romania lasa telefonul pe noptiera si se culca.

Dimineata.  
Romania se trezi somnoros. Isi face o cafea si un sandwich. Dupa ce isi termina micul dejun incepe sa rascoleasca prin garderoba sa. Vroia sa gaseasca un costum negru o palarie normala tot neagra si o pereche de echelari tot negri si aceia. Vroia sa arate bine in timp ce spiona. Romania gaseste hainele se imbraca cu ele si pleaca la Ungaria. Acolo se ascunde intr-un tufis si asteapta sa apara Prusia. Dupa o ora de asteptare in care Romania manca (culmea) biscuiti il zari pe Prusia. Vazu cum a lasat cosul in fata usii Ungariei si cum a fugit. Romania verifica daca calea e libera si schimba trandafirul cu oul urat mirositor. Dupa acea se baga inapo in tufis si asteapta ca Ungaria sa iasa sa isi ude florile cum face in fiecare dimineata. Dupa inca 30 de min de rontait biscuiti o vede pe Ungaria iesind. Ungaria se uita in jos din cauza ca simti mirosul ingrazitor. Vede cosul si biletul. Citeste biletul si se inrosi de furie. Parea ca a recunoscut scrisul lui Prusia.  
-Doamne ce o sa il omor eu pe astaaa! Data viitoare cand il vad o sa iau cea mai buna tigaie ca sa i-o dau in cap!  
Dupa acea Ungaria intra inapo in casa nervoasa fara s aisi mai ude florile.  
Romania se asigura ca nu e nimeni pe langa tufisul in care statea ascuns si isi ia telefonul si suna pe cel care il ajuta.  
-Alo?  
-Ai terminat.  
-Da. Operatiunea "oul" a avut succes.  
-Bine. Cand afli urmatoarea miscare a subiectului ma suni.

-Pa!  
Romania inchide telefonul si pleaca acasa.

* * *

Cred ca toti se intreaba de ce in aproape fiecare poveste avea apare cineva mancand biscuiti...Deoarece eu in timp ce scriu mananc in coontinuu biscuiti :P pur si simplu ma inspira :D  
Ma intreb daca ghiciti cine e persoana care il ajuta pe Romania ... :3 Oricum e foarte simplu am lasat un indiciu foarte evident pe acolo :3  
Capitolul urmator... cred ca sambata sau duminica.


	2. O galteata cu apa si o broasca testoasa

Era seara. Romania se gandi ca Prusia deja s-a hotarat cum sa ii mai faca curte Ungariei. Cand Romania se apropie de telefon imediat cineva il suna. Era chiar Prusia.  
-Da?...  
-Hey. Scuze ca te deranjez dar am o rugaminte.  
-Ce ?  
-As vrea sa stai pe langa Ungaria cateva zile sa afli ce ii place ce crede despre mine...  
-Sti ca ma enervezi nu?  
-Stiu...Te rog euu!  
-Bine. Hai ca inchid ... Trebuie sa caut o vesta anti-tigai...  
-Nu exista asa ceva..  
-Atunci inventez eu una...  
-Nu ai cum..  
-Ba da. Acum lasa-ma .  
-Bine..Paa  
-Pa.  
Romania inchide telefonul... Sta un pic si se gandeste...Daca avea sa faca asta avea sa isi ia multe tigai in cap. Dar totusi era obisnuit cu loviturile Ungariei. Nu avea sa moara dela cateva sute de lovituri de tigai, nu? Sau avea?... Oricum mai intai avea sa sune pe cineva inainte sa inceapa.  
-Alo.  
-Ce s-a mai intamplat.  
-M-a rugat sa stau pe langa Ungaria ca sa aflu cum gandeste...  
-Wow..Naspa. Daca mori din cauza ei o sa am grija pe crucea ta sa scrie "A murit pentru un scop bun".  
-Mersi de incurajare...Deci ce fac?  
-Pai ai grija ca tu si Ungaria sa stai in preajma lui Prusia atunci cand iti zic eu. Am sa am grija sa fie in cele mai proaste ipostaze..  
-Ok.  
-Am sa te sun cu 10 minute inainte ca ceva sa se intammple. Am sa iti dau si adresa unde o sa fie Prusia.  
-Bine. Am inteles. Pa.  
-Pa.  
Romania inchide telefonul. Acum trebuia sa doarma pentru ca maine sa fie pregatit.

Dimineata.  
Romania isi incepu dimineata oarecum normal. Inauntrul lui murea de frica. Iii era frica de reactia Ungariei. Nici nu stia ce sa faca. Avea sa o invite la un suc ca sa vorbeasca. Si daca Ungaria interpreta asta diferit? Nu Romania va avea grija sa nu interpreteze asta diferit.  
Romania isi lua sacoul si pleaca spre Ungaria. Ajuns acolo bate la usa. Ungaria ii deschide usa.  
-Ce vrei?  
-Aa...Pai vroiam...sa te invit la un suc sa...mai vorbim?  
-Ce ai zis?  
-Ce ai auzit. Vreau sa vorbim. Asa ..prieteneste.  
Nici Romania nici Ungaria nu intelegeau semnificatia lui "prieteneste" aici deoarece amandoi erau dusmani de moarte.  
-Nu stiu cine si ce ti-a facut dar am sa iti accept oferta deoarece mor de plictiseala.  
-Bine. Hai!  
-Asteapta cinci minute ca sa ma schimb.  
-Bine.  
Romania nu a asteptat cinci minute. A asteptat doar vreo doua. Ungaria s-a imbracat repede cu o pereche de blugi si o bluza.  
Ceva vibra in buzunarul Romaniei. Era telefonul lui. El isi ia telefonu si vede ca a primit un mesaj. Era o adresa. Acolo trebuia sa se afle in zece minute.  
Romania i-a zis Ungariei unde o sa mearga si au pornit spre locul cu pricina.  
Ajunsi acolo au vazut ca era si Prusia. El mergea undeva. Trece pe langa o cladire si cineva ii arunca o galeata cu apa in cap. Prusia era ud leoarca. Dupa cateva secunde i-a mai cazut si o broasca testoasa in cap. Romania se uita pe acoperisul cladiri. Acolo se vedea o umbra. Romania stia cine era.  
Ungaria cand l-a vazut pe Prusia in acea ipostaza nu s-a putut opri din ras. Adevarul ca nici Romania nu a putut sa nu scoata un mic ras, dar s-a oprit deoarece nu vroia ca Prusia sa banuiasca ceva. Dupa cateva minute Ungaria si Romania il ajuta pe Prusia care era putin ametit sa mearga pana acasa. Dupaia cei doi s-au dus inapoi in oras ca sa vorbeasca. A fost chiar o zi frumoasa, si Romania a aflat foarte multe lucruri. Ungaria uneori chiar avea o gura sparta.  
Seara Romania ajuns acasa il suna pe Prusia.  
-Ai aflat ce te-am rugat?  
-Da... Dar pe tine te mai doare capul? Broasca aia chiar te-a lovit nu gluma.  
-Nu. Nu ma mai doare. Deci ce a zis?  
-A zis ca esti o pacoste si o enervezi...  
-Oare de ce nu ma mira. Adevarul ca am fost foarte enervant un timp indelungat.  
-Si ce ai de gand sa faci?  
-Pai vreau s-o invit maine seara la cina.  
-Mmm...Sunt sanse mari sa te refuze...  
-Stai calm stiu. Deasta maine o sa ma imbrac cu un costum si o sa ii dau un trandafir. Dupaia o invit.  
-Daca zici tu...  
-Bine pa! Trebuie sa ma pregatesc.  
-Pa...  
Romania inchide telefonul si suna pe ajutorul lui.  
-Hey. Deci am aflat ca Prusia vrea maine sa o invite la cina, si inainte de asta o sa ii dea o floare.  
-Bine. Noi o sa fim acolo si o sa ii punem bete in roate.  
-Cum?  
-Ai sa vezi.  
-Dar spune-mi acum.  
-Iti spun dimineata. Tu pregateste din seara asta doua franghi un pistol si niste sos de rosii.  
-Sos de rosii?  
-Ai sa vezi...  
-Bine. Pa.  
-Pa.  
Romania isi putea da seama ce poate face cu franghia si pistolul. Dar sosul de rosii? Asta era cu adevarat un mister. Pana la urma trebuia sa pregateasca lucrurile cerute si dupaia sa se odihneasca. Ceva ii spunea ca ziua urmatoare avea sa fie complicata. Si chiar avea dreptate.

* * *

Capitolul urmator promit ca o sa fie mai lung. Azi nu am fost in apele mele si din cauza asta nu am avut prea multa inspiratie.  
Capitolul urmator Duminica sau luni.


	3. Operatiune Hawaii

Ziua urmatoare Romania este trezit de un mesaj unde erau scrie o ora si o adresa. Adresa era locul unde trebuia sa fie la ora notata in SMS. Odata trezit Romania se hotari sa manance micul dejun si sa caute lucruri pregatite aseara deoarece a uitat unde le-a pus. Cum a reusit sa le piarda nici el nu stie.  
Dupa 6 ore de cautari insfarsit le-a gasit. S-a uitat la ceas si a constatat ca a trecut demult ora mesei. Se gandii ca nu o sa moare nimeni daca o sa sara o masa. Inainte sa mearga in "Misiune" vroia sa faca un dus.

Ora 5 PM  
Romania se afla in locul unde avea sa se intalneasca cu Romano. Deodata il vede.  
-Buna.  
-Hey..Dar tu de unde stiai ca ei o sa se intalneasca aici?  
-Pai l-am pus pe Veneciano sa il roage pe mancatorul ala nesuferit de cartofi sa il intrebe pe celalalt mancator nesuferit de cartofi unde vrea sa se intalneasca si Ungaria. Simplu nu?  
-Daca zici tu.  
-Ai adus ce ti-am zis?  
-Da.  
-Da incoace sosul de rosii.  
-Bine...  
Romania ii da lui Romano borcanul cu sos. Romano scoate o lingurita si gusta sosul.  
-Credeam ca o sa folosim sosul de rosii la plan nu ca sa il mancam...  
-Pai o sa il folosim. Vroiam doar sa vad daca este bun.  
-Aha...Deci care este planul?  
-Pai cu franghiile legam picioarele lui Prusia de scaunul Ungariei. Eu am sa folosesc pistolul ca sa trag cu gloante in tavan. Toata lumea o sa vrea sa fuga. Prusia cand o sa incerce sa fuga o sa traga si scaunul Ungariei si ea o sa cada. Cand cade tu o sa arunci fara ca ea sa vada sosul de rosii pe ea. Dupa care tu o sa ii dai rochia asta *ii arunca rochia in bratele Romaniei* si o sa i-o dai.  
-De ce?  
-Pentru ca fata nu e cu nimic de vina ca tu vrei sa ii redai gandirea Prusiei si ca Eu vreau sa fac misto de el. A era sa uit. Daca ceva nu merge bine ma suni si imi spui asa "Operatiunea Hawaii incepe"  
-Ce inseamna asta?  
-Pai mergem o luna in Hawai ca sa uite lumea ca am incercat sa ii distrugem planurile Prusiei...  
-Aha...  
-Ok. Uite ca vin. Hai sa intram in restaurant si sa ne facem nevazuti.  
Dupa jumatate de ora Romano ii sopteste Romaniei ca o sa se duca sa ii lege picioarele lui Prusia. Romano facu asta nevazut. Dupaia se intoarse la masa. Acolo Romania ii da pistolul. Romano se duce undeva (nici Romania nu a vazut) si dupa cateva minute se auzi pistolul. Totul s-a intamplat cum a vrut Romano. Ungaria a cazut de pe scaun si Romani a aruncat sosul de rosii pe ea. Dupa ce totul s-a linistit. Romania s-a dus la Ungaria.

-Hey...Vad ca te-ai murdarit cu sos...  
-Da...Ma mir ca ai observat.  
-Si eu ma mir stai calma. Oricum spre norocul tau am o rochie la mine. Cred ca o sa iti vina.  
-De ce ai o rochie la tine?

-Nu intreba...Ia-o.  
Romania ii da rochia Ungariei.  
-Multumesc.  
Ungaria se indreapta spre baia fetelor ca sa se schimbe.  
-Mmm..Romania...Ma ajuti si pe mine un pic?  
-A Prusia...Scuze am uitat de tine.  
-Nu-i nimic. Acum dezleaga-ma si pe mine.

-Bine...  
Romania ii dezleaga picioarele si dupaia amandoi merg inafara restaurantului.  
-Mm..cred ca nu imi prea iese cu Ungaria. Dar de ce nu mi-ai spus ca si tu vrei sa te dai bine pe langa Ungaria?  
-Dar nu fac asta.  
-Chiar? Ma mir... Te comporti frumos cu ea de la un timp si cred ca a inceput sa te cam placa...  
-CE? CE AI SPUS?!  
Romania scoate repede telefonul formeaza cu o viteza uimitoare un nr si zice.  
-OPERATIUNEA HAWAII INCEPE URGENT!  
-Bine in cateva secunde sunt la tine.  
Deodata se aude zgomotul de la un elicopter. era deasupra Romaniei. In elicopter era Romano. El ii arunca o scara Romaniei care se urca pe scara. Pe la mijlocul scarii Romania isi scoate repede camasa. Pe dedesubt avea un tricou cu niste frunze de palmieri. Din buzunar isi scoate o pereche de ochelari de soare.  
Intre timp veni si Ungaria care se uita mirata. Deodata Romania striga :  
-ALOHAAA. NE VEDEM PESTE O LUNA.  
Toti oameni se uitau la elicopeter pana nu s-a mai vazut.

Ziua urmatoare ora 9 AM in Hawaii  
-Cam cat crezi ca o sa le ia sa uite intamplarea asta?  
-Nu stiu... Dar mie chiar imi place locul asta...  
-Si mie... Dar de unde ai facut rost de elicopeter?...  
-Nu degeaba exista mafia...  
-Daca zici tu..

* * *

Mda...Scuze ca nu am postat ieri capitolul asta dar ieri am fost intr-o stare sentimentala cu ajutorul careia imi venea sa transform toata poveste asta intr-o poveste siropoasa de dragoste asa ca am evitat sa scriu ieri.  
O sa pun urmatoarea poveste peste cateva zile deoarece inca nu m-am decis cine sa fie personajul principal. (ca povestea stiu despre ce o sa fie)


End file.
